


Una hermosa navidad

by FlorKites94



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gijinka, Human ! Ash - Freeform, Human ! Meena - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Después de festejar la nochebuena en la casa de Meena, Ash invita a Meena a pasar la navidad en su departamento.





	Una hermosa navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, perdón aunque es tarde para navidad, traigo un fic de navidad muy hermoso.
> 
> Enjoy & Happy Holydays. ~~~

Un veinticinco de diciembre, en un día de nieve, Ash se despierta en la habitación de Meena, después de la cena de Nochebuena con los familiares de Meena como familia unida, la rockera se levantó de la bolsa de dormir, y avisa en voz baja a la tímida.

-Meena, despierta, es navidad.- susurro Ash haciendo despertar a Meena.

-Si… Ash… - bostezo Meena mientras se levanta lentamente de la cama. –Buenos días Ash.

-Buenos días, hoy es navidad.-

-Sí, quiero abrir los regalos, pero antes, hay que desayunar.-

-Muy bien, me dio ganas de comer.- dijo la rockera mientras pone de pie.

Ambas fueron a la cocina para comer el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Ash y Meena.- saludo la madre de Meena.

-Buenos días, madre.-

-Buenos días, señora.-

-¿Cómo estuvo anoche?-

-Fue una buena noche, descanse bien.- contesto la chica de cabello corto.

-Que bien, ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Si.- contestaron ambas.

La madre de Meena hizo unos hotcakes en forma de árbol de navidad, de reno y de Santa Claus, Meena puso jarabe de arce, mientras que Ash puso azúcar impalpable, acompañaron con chocolate caliente.

-Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por el desayuno, señora.- agradeció Ash a la madre de Meena.

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado, ahora, ¿Está listo para abrir los regalos?-

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada ambas.

En el living las dos chicas y la familia de Meena está abriendo los regalos, la madre de Meena entrega el regalo para su hija y para la rockera.

-Aquí tienes Ash y Meena, feliz navidad.-

-Gracias, señora.-

-Gracias, madre.- agradeció Meena.

Ambas abrieron los regalos y quedaron asombradas, el regalo de Meena era abrigo de color morado con orejas de gato en la capucha, y de Ash, una chaqueta de cuero y detrás hay un logo de una rosa roja.

-Es muy lindo, me encanto, gracias madre.- agradeció de nuevo la chica con coletas.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias señora.-

-De nada, espero que hayas disfrutado de nuestros regalos.- sonrió la madre de Meena.

-Bien niñas, es hora de ir a entregar las tarjetas de navidad.- hablo el abuelo de Meena mientras entrega las tarjetas. – Toma.

-Gracias, señor.-

-Gracias, abuelo.- contesto Meena con las tarjetas en su manos. –Madre, ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Ash y dormir en la noche?-

-Claro, no hay problema.-

-Gracias, madre.-

-Muchas gracias por los regalos, por la cena y el desayuno.- agradeció Ash mientras pone la chaqueta que regalo la madre de Meena. -¿Vamos?

-¡SI!- sonrió Meena tomado de la mano a Ash.

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa, fueron en casa en casa de visita, entregando las tarjetas de navidad que decía:

 

_¡Feliz Navidad y que tengas buenos deseos!_

 

Primero fueron a la casa de Rosita, después a la de Mike, la de Johnny y por último a la casa de Buster, todos están agradecido por las tarjetas.

 

\----------

 

Después de entregar todas las tarjetas, ambas fueron al departamento de Ash.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar.- hablo la rockera mientras se saca la chaqueta de cuero y lo deja en el sofá.

-Uff… Estoy agotada, necesito un baño.-

-Yo también.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto la chica con coletas.

-Sí, quiero bañar contigo, así que te espero en un momento.- dijo Ash mientras va a su cuarto a desvestir e ir al baño.

 

\----------

 

Minutos después, Meena fue al baño en donde esta Ash en la tina y ella entro.

-Que linda agua.- dijo Meena mientras se sienta en la tina.

-Sí, la temperatura del agua es muy linda.-

-Ash.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me podes lavar mi cabello?-

-Si.-

Ash agarro la botella de champú, puso una pequeña cantidad y floto suavemente en el cabello de Meena hasta salir unas burbujas, después enjuago con agua y Meena cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto con el agua.

-Listo, Meena, ya termine de lavar tu cabello.-

-Gracias, Ash.-

-Meena, ya voy a salir de tina, me cambio, y nos vemos en el sofá.-

-Ok.- contesto Meena mientras que Ash sale de la tina y lleva la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

 

\------------

 

Después de que Meena termino de bañar, salió del baño y fue a la habitación de Ash, cambio de ropa, con pantalón de color gris y un suéter de lana de color morado con una estampa de elefante, se secó el cabello e hizo las coletas, y fue al living en donde está la rockera, en donde esta vestida con pantalón negro y un buzo también de color negro, en la mesa del living acompañado con galletas y leche hecho por la madre y la abuela de Meena.  Ella se sentó en el sofá con la rockera.

-¿Lista para abrir más regalos?- pregunto Ash.

-Si.-

-Toma, feliz navidad.-

Meena abrió el regalo, y era una cartera de color azul con una correa corta con detalles en oro.

-Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias por el regalo, Ash.- agradeció la chica con coletas con la cartera en sus manos.

-De nada, Meena.-

-Toma, aquí tienes tu regalo.-

-Gracias, ¿A ver que hay?-

La chica de cabellera corta, abrió el regalo y era una caja cuadrada que contiene, un frasco de perfume en forma de guitarra, una crema perfumada, y una crema para el baño de la misma marca: _Punk Gal._

-¡Me encanta! Pero… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- pregunto curiosa Ash.

-Es que ahorre mi dinero, después me fui a la perfumería, y vi un set de belleza que me encanto, tenía la misma personalidad que tu.- explico Meena sobre donde consiguió el regalo.- Y después lo gaste mi dinero, para que tuyo tu regalo.-

 -Meena… ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció la rockera mientras salió unas lágrimas de alegría y abrazo a ella.

-De nada, Ash.- sonrió la chica con coletas mientras se abrazaba.

 

\----------

 

En la noche, Meena está en la cama con su pijama de color morado con puntos azules, mientras que Ash pone su camisa de dormir negro con la frase: _Sweet Dreams Devil._ Mientras pone su perfume que regalo Meena, y regresa a su cama.

-Huele bien.- susurro la tímida mientras olía el perfume.

-Gracias, fue el mejor regalo de todos, gracias Meena.-

-De nada, feliz navidad, Ash.-

-Y a ti también.-

Las dos se quedaron dormidas, mientras nieva en la ciudad, y esta fue la mejor navidad de Ash y Meena.

 


End file.
